Lima kado cinta
by RikuSena
Summary: Lima kado ini…lima kado ini adalah lima kado yang menyatakan rasa cintaku padamu. Lima kado yang tidak pernah kusampaikan karena rasa takutku atas penolakanmu. Dan lima kado yang sampai saat ini…membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu…USUK.


Summary : Lima kado ini…lima kado ini adalah lima kado yang menyatakan rasa cintaku padamu. Lima kado yang tidak pernah kusampaikan karena rasa takutku atas penolakanmu. Dan lima kado yang sampai saat ini…membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu…

Character/ pairing : USUK of course (OTP saya sih XD), dan sedikit AmericaBelarus

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD.

ENJOY IT EVERYBODY!XD

* * *

Matanya birunya yang biasanya memancarkan semangat dan keceriaan kini terpejam dengan begitu indahnya. Di luar hujan dan angin menderu-deru, seolah-olah menangis meraung-raung. Tidak pernah kulihat badai begitu menyedihkan dan alam yang rasanya ingin hancur. Aku berusaha keras menahan tangisku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan yang begini sakit…sangat sakit, seperti yang dirasakan hatiku saat ini. Aku menyadari kalau perasaan yang selama ini kucari sudah kutemukan, aku hanya begitu bodoh untuk mengabaikannya di alam bawah sadar dan hatiku.

Di antara kerumunan manusia yang ada di dunia ini, aku merasa sendirian, sunyi, sepi. Aku kehilangan duniaku…

Duniaku yang selama ini begitu hangat dan ceria…

* * *

Dua hari sebelumnya…

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku. Di satu sudut lemariku, kutemukan lima buah kado yang terbungkus rapi, meski warna kertas kadonya telah mulai pudar dan terlihat lusuh. Lima kado untuk seorang sahabat yang sangat kusayangi, lima kado untuk tiap ulang tahun selama lima tahun kebersamaan kami. Kado yang tidak pernah sampai ke tangannya karena aku selalu diliputi keraguan dan rasa takut. Kami bersahabat selama lima tahun. Tiga tahun saat SMU dan dua tahun ketika kami berpisah dan kuliah di negara berbeda yang berjauhan.

Satu siang yang terik, aku pernah bertanya padanya. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu sadar kalau kamu adalah jodohku?"

"Hmmmm…" dia memejamkan matanya yang indah, kemudian membukanya lagi dan memandangku dengan pandangan ceria seperti pandangan seorang anak-anak. "Kita pergi ke Thailand, yuk, Iggy!". Aku mengerutkan kening, kok jawabannya tidak nyambung sekali dengan pertanyaanku?

"Buat apa?"

"Yaa…_honeymoon_, Iggy, bulan madu. Memangnya kamu mau nonton gajah?" kemudian dia tertawa geli. Aku merasa bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup memberikannya kado setiap dia ulang tahun karena selalu saja dia menggodaku seperti ini.

Tahun pertama ketika mengenalnya, aku membelikannya sebuah gelang perak yang selalu diinginkannya. Aku baru saja mau meletakkan kado itu di tasnya, ketika dia berkata. "Eh, Iggy, rasanya Nesia semakin cantik ya? Membuatku semakin kepincut. Kenapa dia malah suka sama lolicon seperti Nethere, sih?". Mendengar itu, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memberikan kadoku. Aku tidak mau perasaanku yang aku tidak tahu pasti perasaan apa ini menghancurkan persahabatanku dan membuatku kehilangan seorang sahabat yang ceria yang selalu membuatku bahagia.

Tahun kedua, dia sedang tenggelam dengan hobi fotografinya. Enam bulan aku menabung untuk membelikannya kamera digital mini yang cocok untuknya. Aku ingin memberikannya di suatu tempat yang romantis yang telah kupersiapkan untuk acara ini. Tapi sore harinya, dia meneleponku sambil menangis histeris, mengatakan kalau adik kembarnya mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Berhari-hari dia menemani adik kembar kesayangannya itu di rumah sakit. Dia terlihat sangat berduka. Aku hanya bisa memberikan ucapan simpatiku dan memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh simpati. Kado kedua ini pun kembali kusimpan di sudut lemariku yang gelap, segelap seluruh ruang hatiku tanpa kehadirannya.

Tahun ketiga, aku membelikannya sebuah jaket cokelat muda yang kurasa cocok untuknya. Dia sedang bergaya dengan sangat modisnya. Aku kadang-kadang tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti itu. Dan jawaban itu kudapatkan saat kado itu masih berada di mobilku, dan aku berniat mengajaknya makan siang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Duuhhh…Iggy, maaf ya…aku belum cerita sama kamu kalau aku …sudah jadian sama Natalia, dan siang ini…kami sudah janjian untuk makan siang bersama keluarganya"

Aku mencoba mengerti dan menegaskan diriku sendiri kalau dia, kalau Alfred hanyalah sahabatku. Bahwa bagaimanapun aku adalah laki-laki yang jelas tidak pantas bersanding dengan dia dibandingkan dengan Natalia, yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang wanita. Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku berpikir, Natalia sungguh tidak pantas untuknya. Alfred begitu ceria, manis, supel, baik, dan hangat. Sedangkan Natalia adalah seorang wanita dingin, kaku, antisosial, dan sadis. Dan sejak saat itu…karena kesibukan menghadapi kelulusan…Alfred menjauh…dan terus menjauh…serasa tidak tergapai lagi oleh tanganku…

Tahun keempat, setelah kami lulus, kami berpisah. Aku kuliah di Inggris dan dia pergi ke Amerika. Kami masih saling berkomunikasi. Dia putus dengan Natalia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dia tidak pernah mau memberitahuku. Yang aku tahu, tiga bulan setelah kelulusan, Natalia menikah dengan lelaki lain. Saat dia menceritakan masalah Natalia, suaranya sedikit gemetar, membuatku sakit. Mendengar suaranya itu, aku hanya ingin merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak perlu bersedih karena aku akan selalu menjaganya, melindunginya, memastikan tidak ada apapun yang akan melukainya.

Untuk tahun keempat ini aku menyiapkan sebuah jam tangan yang manis untuknya. Kutemukan ketika sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Roderich, teman sekampusku yang juga sedang mencari hadiah untuk Elizaveta, kekasihnya. Entah kenapa, di kepalaku dan di hatiku tetap saja sahabat termanisku itulah yang selalu tampil di ingatanku. Dan saat melihat jam yang manis itu, aku langsung merasa kalau itu adalah hadiah yang cocok dengannya.

Aku bermaksud mengirimkan hadiah itu ke Amerika untuknya saat tiba-tiba rasa takut menyergapku. Aku takut…begitu dia tahu sahabat laki-laki yang paling dipercayainya ternyata menyimpan sebuah perasaan suka teramat dalam padanya dia akan segera membenciku. Ketakutan itu membuatku urung mengirimkan hadiah itu dan menyimpannya bersama ketiga kado lainnya.

Aku menunggu tahun kelima, kado kelima yang akan kupastikan menjadi miliknya. Aku mempersiapkan sebuah cincin perak untuknya. Kali ini aku tidak peduli jika dia marah dan tidak mau lagi bershabat denganku. Dia harus mengetahui perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari perasaan yang sudah menghantuiku selama lima tahun ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini keputusan yang benar atau tidak. Tapi aku memantapkan diri untuk melaksanakannya. Kado ini akan kubawa bersama keempat kado teman-temannya yang lain, yang sudah mengendap lima tahun di sudut lemariku.

Aku mengumpulkan semua kekuatanku untuk menghadapinya besok. Aku sudah berada di Amerika sejak seminggu lalu, tapi untuk memantapkan hatiku, kami berjanji untuk bertemu di sini pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 19 besok. Aku tidak tahu, apakah setelah ini duniaku akan berubah menjadi murung atau menjadi bahagia. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menundanya. Aku sudah merasa cukup memendam perasaan ini selama lima tahun dan menderita karena tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Aku akan menjaganya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan air mata menetes dari mata biru indahnya. Tidak aka nada kabut mendung menghias wajah dan hatinya. Aku akan mencintai dan melindunginya, menjadi tempatnya untuk bersandar. Aku tahu aku bukanlah laki-laki yang sempurna, tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya.

Besok, aku tidak sabar untuk menantinya.

Lima kado untuk Alfred. Lima kado selama lima tahun kami saling mengenal.

* * *

Dia masih terbaring koma di ranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya yang selalu dihiasi senyum dan terlihat ceria sekarang menghilang. Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Al…kumohon…jangan pergi. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu" kataku pelan. Air mataku mulai menetes.

Aku merasa kehilangan ketika kau tidak ada di sampingku. Aku merasa tidak ada di bumi jika tidak mendengar suara ceriamu. Aku sangat ingin bertanya, setiap saat, sejak lima tahun yang lalu, apa ada kilatan cinta yang tersirat di pandangan matamu?. Aku ingin…sekali saja…mengulang kehidupan ini supaya aku bisa bersamamu. Untuk menghapus banyaknya waktu yang sudah terbuang sia-sia…

Aku merasa hampa, kumohon, Alfred, buka matamu…aku ada di sini. Di sampingmu.

Aku melihat air mata menetes dari matanya yang terpejam. Apa dia mendengarku? Tuhan…apa dia mendengar semua kata hatiku? Aku terisak pelan. Betapa banyak masa-masa indah yang seharusnya bisa terjadi tapi kami lewatkan begitu saja…

Aku memeluk lima kado darinya untukku…disertai surat-suratnya yang penuh dengan kata-kata indah penuh cinta dan rasa sayang. Lima kado sejak lima tahun yang lalu, yang selalu disiapkannya untukku. Dan seharusnya aku mengerti, seharusnya aku sadar, kenapa setiap hari ulang tahunku, dia selalu tampak gugup begitu dia berada dekat denganku.

Kecelakaan yang menimpanya akibat tabrakan beruntun saat dia terburu-buru mengemudikan mobilnya ke bandara untuk menjemputku, telah membuatnya koma dan terbaring lemah di sini…membawa seluruh hati dan separuh jiwaku bersamanya. Matanya yang terpejam itu menghapus masa lima tahun yang seharusnya bisa menjadi masa-masa indah bagi kami…tapi terlewatkan.

_Terkadang kita sering menunda untuk membahagiakan orang yang kita sayangi dan memilih menyakiti diri sendiri…lalu satu saat pun berlalu…tidak akan pernah kembali dan tidak akan pernah terulang…_

_

* * *

_

**Author note:**

**HUAAA! Fanfic ini angst banget! Saya aja sampai nangis waktu menulisnya –cengeng-**

**Saya lihat kalau cerita USUK angst, pasti selalu aja Iggy yang terbaring koma, kenapa gak sekali-kali Alfred yang koma? Jadi kita bisa lihat bagaimana perasaan Iggy yang sebenarnya. Atas dasar itulah fanfic ini ditulis.**

**Mungkin, oh bukan, pasti Arthurnya sangat OOC, jadi saya memohon pengertian anda semua. Bagaimanapun saya tidak mengerti bagaimana tingkah orang tsundere saat mereka sedih. Jadi…saya asal bikin saja.**

**Sekian omongan tidak penting saya. Bagi para penggemar USUK diharap membaca dan diwajibkan mereview –PLAK!-**

**SEKIAN! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
